Fireman (character)
is the true form of Daisuke Misaki, and the actual appearance of all people of the Aban continent, civilization that had lived underground for the last 12,000 years. When in the form as Misaki, he live as an archaeologist and as a member of the Earth defense force SAF. When the surface world is attacked by kaiju and space aliens, Fireman will appear to defend but at the risks of his life, as when in his giant form Fireman will die if exposed to light of the sun for more than three minutes. By using the Fire Stick, he transforms and defends the human race against them. History Fireman The people of the Aban continent once lived on the surface world but detecting an incoming asteroid they moved underground. Thanks to their great scientific abilities, they not only avoided the asteroid impact but also created a pollution free society thanks to the use of Magma Energy. The society may have inspired the myth about Shambhala. The youth of Aban were known for excellent intellects and physical prowess, they gained the ability to transform into superhumans using the power of magma energy, power they used to protect the Earth from any crisis until they died out. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 48,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Temperature': 1,000 degrees *'Time Limit': Three minutes (except underground), Color Signal goes off when one minute remains. Transformation Daisuke Misaki crosses both of his arms in front of him, while holding the Fire Stick, gathering magma energy, he then holds the Fire stick to his chest, then raises the it into the air and shouts "Fire!" to transform into Fireman. Frmn_Dsk_Msk_I.png|Daisuke Misaki using the Fire Stick Frmn_Rs.png|Fireman's rise Techniques *'Fire Flash': Fireman can gather energy in to a large fireball in his hands and throw it, destroying a monster in one hit *'Fire Dash': Fireman can turn into a giant humanoid of fire and crash into a monster destroying them from the inside, it is similar to the Ultra Dynamite in that he reforms afterwards. *'Cross Fire': Electric rays from his hands out front. Used in episode 4. *'Fire Stop': A wavy ray from his outstretched hands, causes a monster to be frozen in a temporal sense. *'Double Shot': A flaming shot from an underhand pitch *'Fire Spark': Similar to the Fire Flash, but the energy runs throughout the enemy's body destroying them. *'Fire Laser': A beam from the Color Signal. *'Fire Close': A flaming shot from Fireman's hands out front. *'Firestar': Fireman places his hands on his Color Signal and fires red energy bullets. *'Eyebeams': Fireman can fire powerful laser beams from his eyes *'Fire Knife': Fireman forms a blade, despite being called a knife, the weapon is a sword. *'Fire Breath': Fireman crosses his arms and shoots a pale beam from the bracelets he wears. *'Fire Shot': Energy bullets from both hands outstretch in front. *'Fire Jack': Fireman can conjure a lance which will pierce through a monster destroying them. **'Fire Lance': Never used, an irregular version of Fire Jack. *'Fire Jump': Fireman can leap straight up to incredible heights *'Gravity': Fireman can induce super gravity around him, this is because he came from such an environment. *'Detoxification': When suffering from a poison, Fireman shouted "Fire!" and wrapped his body in fire, becoming a humanoid flame to burn away the poison. *'Energy Beam': A white beam from his right hand, transfers energy. Frmn Attck II.png|Fire Flash Fire Dash.PNG|Fire Dash fiepramn.PNG|Fire Laser Fire Breath.jpg|Fire Breath Fire Shot.jpg|Fire Shot Frmn lnc.png|Fire Jack Fireman Energy Beam.jpg|Energy Beam Gallery FIREMAN_I.png Frmn_I.png FIREMAN VIII.jpg FIREMAN VII.jpg Fireman_Scans.jpg FIREMAN III.png faiyaraman.PNG Frmn vs Q II.png|Fireman vs Dorigon Frmn vs Q V.png|Fireman vs Kinokurages Frmn vs Q IV.png|Fireman vs Stegorus Frmn vs Q III.png|Fireman vs Devilsaurus Devilsaurus-0.jpg Frmn vs.png|Fireman vs King Zauras Frmn Blue.png|Fireman vs Green Giller VIRENUS.png Fa8ufijd.PNG|Fireman vs. Nerogiras FIREMAN II.jpg FIREMAN III.jpg FIREMAN IV.jpg FIREMAN X.jpg FIREMAN V.jpg FIREMAN VI.jpg Kaiju Graveyard.jpg|Fireman attends to the Monster Memorial in 1973 for worn out suits. Fireman concept art.png|Concept art MUKU MUKU I.jpg FIREMAN 1.jpg NEROGIRAS.jpg LANOSAURUS.png STEGORUS IV.png Jurasairous II.png FIREMAN 2.png FIREMAN 3.jpg Kaiju Funeral.png|Fireman (obscured by Redman) helps lay suits to rest. Trivia *Fireman is also called Magma Man in some regions. *Unlike Ultraman whose weakness on Earth is a lack of enough sunlight, Fireman's weakness is too much sunlight, he will die if he is exposed to the sun for too long. Oddly enough he has been seen flying in space, implying that time limit is only in atmosphere environments. *Fireman's costume was converted into the android GC301 from Tsuburaya Productions' 1978 sci-fi TV series Star Wolf. Also see *Glen Fire Category:Heroes Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Fireman Category:Protagonists